


I Regret Everything

by icewings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anything can happen - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Randomness, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewings/pseuds/icewings
Summary: KnB chatfic where anything and everything can happen. Chapter lengths will vary, and updates will be sporadic.





	I Regret Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Ice and Wings here!~  
> We have created a chatfic. Randomness is bound to occur.  
> Everything will go downhill! You have been forewarned.  
> Ready? Set! Let’s go!!!

**Akashi** added **Vanilla, Tsundere Carrot, Food, Kisses!~, Ball** to the group chat **Generation of Miracles**

 

 **Food:** om nom

 

 **Kisses!~:** WHOA, MURASAKIBARA WAS ACTUALLY THE FIRST TO TYPE SMTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (」゜ロ゜)」

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** Who even uses kaomojis anymore…

 

 **Vanilla:** akashi-kun, what is this

 

 **Akashi:** A group chat, of course.

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** Why.

 

 **Akashi:** So I can keep track of you guys.

 

 **Kisses!~:** AwwwwWW AKASHICCHI LOVES ME--US ALL TOO MUUUUUUUCH-SSU!!!!~ (*^▽^*)       

 

 **Akashi:** And maybe because I want to try this out.

 

 **Akashi:** I do not love you guys. Especially the most headache-inducing one in this group, Ryouta.

 

 **Kisses!~:** AKASHICCHIIIIII!!!!!!!!!。：゜(；´∩｀；)゜：。

 

 **Vanilla:** could it be that akashi-kun has never been in a group chat before?

 

 **Akashi:** ...

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** It’s true-nanodayo.

 

 **Akashi:** How dare you betray me like this, Shintarou.

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** Also, that’s quite a lame chat name-nodayo.

 

 **Akashi:** What are you calling _lame,_ Shintarou?

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** N-nothing-nanodayo! Nodayo, nanodayo…

 

 **Ball:** pffFFFT EVEN IN A cHAT MIADORIMA TLAKS LIEK THAT???

 

 **Vanilla:** who is this ‘ball-kun’

 

 **Ball:** oI MEAN TSETSU U DONT EVEN KNO UR OWN TEMAMTES ANYMOR???

 

 **Vanilla:** izuki-kun?

 

 **Kisses!~:** nah i think thats aomine…

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** Of course it’s Aomine, who else would it be? He’s the only one missing out of us Teiko people. Also, I doubt Akashi would add Izuki to this chat since we don’t know who he is-nodayo.

 

 **Vanilla:** but aomine-kun is not my teammate.

 

 **Ball:** meAN DONT U HAVE anY REsepECT FOR FORMER TEAMMTES???

 

 **Vanilla:** should i?

 

 **Akashi:** Yes.

 

 **Akashi:** At least for me, you should.

 

 **Kisses!~:** also, midorimacchi…

 

 **Kisses!~:** wat is up with ur name??? Pfffffft… (*^ิ艸^ิ*)

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** Shut up! It was Takao’s idea, not mine!

 

 **Akashi:** I need to re-meet this ‘Kazunari Takao’ that you speak so often of. Who is this person that can have so much influence over Shintarou’s life?

 

 **Vanilla** added **Tiger Power** to the group chat **Generation of Miracles**

 

 **Akashi:** **_Why is Taiga here_** **.**

 

 **Kisses!~:** eek i could feel the glare even from here-ssu (/ω＼)

 

 **Vanilla:** i was starting to feel overpowered by the others, kagami-kun

 

 **Tiger Power:** do i even want to be here tho

 

 **Vanilla:** no most likely not, but please save me.

 

 **Kisses!~:** wat would u need saving from?

 

 **Vanilla:** you.

 

 **Kisses!~:** OIIIIIIIII MEAAAAAAN KUROKOOOOCCHI DONT U LOVE MEEEE-SSU?!!!! .·´¯`( >▂<)´¯`·.

 

 **Food:** aaaa does anyone have food

 

 **Kisses!~:** Aaahh DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT BEFORE KUROKOCCHI CONFESSES HIS LOVE TO ME!(｡+･`ω･´)

 

 **Vanilla:** ...save me kagami-kun

 

 **Tiger Power:** ...teiko is just a bunch of weirdos put together, isnt it?

 

 **Akashi:** Prepare to suffer.

 

 **Tiger Power:** … is it too late now to say sorry?

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** cause I'm missing more than just your body

 

 **Tiger Power:** is it too late now to say sorry?

 

 **Vanilla:** no no not justin bieber, why must you bring this upon yourself akashi-kun?

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** Yeah I know that I let you down.

 

 **Kisses!~:** No.

 

 **Ball:** wAY

 

 **Tiger Power:** is it too late to say that I'm sorry now?

 

 **Kisses!~:** SHUSH KAGAMICCHI, don’t you see how important that was?!

 

 **Akashi:** Shintarou. You’re... a Belieber?

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** N-no. But Takao seemed to like it - I did not learn it because of that though na-nanodayo.

 

 **Food:** hmm is mido-chin in love with takao? meh, not like i care… i just want food

 

 **Kisses!~:** …

 

 **Kisses!~:** Heeeeh? Is that the case here, Midorimacchi?~

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** No.

 

 **Kisses!~:** How kawaii. No need for lies-ssu, my friend~

 

 **Vanilla:** it is so obvious that midorima-kun has fallen hard.

 

 **Tiger Power:** wait who likes who now??

 

 **Akashi:** ...We sound like a group of love-struck teenage girls now.

 

 **Kisses!~:** awwww but arent we-ssu? Just change it to boys~ （○゜ε＾○）

 

 **Akashi:** Disgusting. We are not.

 

 **Kisses!~:** You know you love someone~

 

 **Tiger Power:** is anyone surprised that akashi even knows wat a belieber is?

 

 **Food:** are we talking about love now? because I’d like to confess to japanese snacks

 

 **Vanilla:** can i confess to a vanilla milkshake?

 

 **Akashi:** Wouldn’t that just make Taiga jealous though?

 

_Mic dropped._

 

 **Tiger Power:** eeEEEHHH WAT R U TALKING ABT

 

 **Vanilla:** why would that make kagami-kun jealous?

 

 **Kisses!~:** UWAAAAAAAAH DOES KAGAMICCHI LOVE KUROKOCCHI???? I REFUSE TO HAVE COMPETITION!!( ≧Д≦) KUROKO IS MINE AND MINE ALOONE

 

 **Vanilla:** sharing is caring.

 

 **Kisses!~:** … are you hinting at a threesome?~

 

 **Akashi:** Ryouta, that is disgusting. Please take this out of the chats and into a room.

 

 **Kisses!~:** Not unless I have you there-ssu!!!~

 

 **Akashi:** ..E-eh??

 

 **Kisses!~:** GASP DID AKASHICCHI JUST STUTTER ON A GC??????( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

 

 **Akashi:** I did not.

 

 **Tiger Power:** yeh u just did

 

 **Akashi:** Go die.

 

 **Food:** i will never share my food.

 

 **Vanilla:** tru i will never share my milkshakes either.

 

 **Ball:** i kno

 

 **Ball:** i once tried to take a sip of tetsuyas shake.

 

 **Tiger Power:** … how r u still alive.

 

 **Ball:** i barely escaped, bro.

 

 **Tiger Power:** understandable, i made the same mistake once

 

 **Tiger Power:** wAAIT WHY AM I AGREEING WITH AHOMINE

 

 **Ball:** shouldTN THAT BE MY LINE???

 

 **Tiger Power:** no, cuz then you’ll be calling yourself an idiot!

 

 **Akashi:** I take back my previous words about us being a group of lovestruck teenage girls.

 

 **Kisses!~:** ???!!!!

 

 **Akashi:** I am a babysitter to a group of three-year-olds.

 

 **Food:** food.

 

 **Akashi:** As well as one huge monster plate of food that I will feed to the children.

 

 **Food:** mean aka-chin… i want a jellybean now

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** Don’t you have any cavities from eating all that sweet stuff?

 

 **Food:** yah like five i think

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** Truly surprising.

 

 **Tiger Power:** speaking of which, does kuroko have any cavities?

 

 **Vanilla:** i do not kagami-kun. have you ever seen anything black within my mouth when i laugh?

 

 **Tiger Power:** well, u dont laugh. and im just assuming, considering those milkshakes u have every single day…

 

 **Kisses!~:** Whoa whoa, Kagamicchi has never heard a Kurokocchi LaughTM?!

 

 **Tiger Power:** no??? ...Kurokocchi LaughTM???

 

 **Tiger Power:** like

 

 **Tiger Power:** u guys talking about an actual laugh and not some weird quiet chuckle?

 

 **Ball:** smh

 

 **Ball:** your missing out bruh

 

 **Akashi:** Your grammar is the worst, Daiki.

 

 **Kisses!~:** I-I don’t know what to make of this.

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** If angels laughed, it would sound like Kuroko’s laughter-nodayo.

 

 **Vanilla:** midorima-kun?? thanks???

 

 **Akashi:** Tetsuya, do not laugh in front of Taiga. I want to see him suffer.

 

 **Tiger Power:** ??? like, is it that amazing???

 

 **Food:** it sounds like food heaven.

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** You idiot, how can food have a heavenodayo? And how would it even soundayo?

 

 **Food:** food heaven is food heaven. Food.

 

 **Ball:** do not question the power of food heaven.

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** You too, Aomine?!

 

 **Vanilla:** should i be concerned that this conversation is about me?

 

 **Tiger Power:** do u rlly laugh like an angel?

 

 **Kisses!~:** pfffffft food heaven??? That is too funny, you guys, so childish… (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

 

 **Ball:** OI

 

 **Vanilla:** i dont know. i personally think i have a normal laugh.

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** ‘Childish’ he says… Coming from someone who still uses kaomojis, nanodayo.

 

 **Food:** _do not question the power of food heaven._

 

 **Kisses!~:** uhoh!~ is it just me, or can u guys also feel that terrifying i’m-getting-serious-now murasakibaracchi aura too? ━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン

 

 **Vanilla:** its not just u, kise-kun.

 

 **Ball:** I WILL FIGHT NEWONE WHO SAYS KUROKO DEOSNT HAVE A NANGEL LAGUH

 

 **Tiger Power:** I WILL FEIGHT AOMINE AND DEFEAT HIM

 

 **Ball:** dTON BE SILLY THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT ME IS JME

 

 **Akashi:** I am absolute. I will not lose to you.

 

 **Vanilla:** akashi-kun…

 

 **Akashi:** Don’t you dare say a word Tetsuya.

 

 **Vanilla:** i merely typed ur name, akashi-kun

 

 **Tiger Power:** bUT WE BEAT YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **Vanilla:** kagami-kun… RIP it was nice knowing u…

 

 **Akashi:** _You are so dead, Taiga._

 

 **Tiger Power:** I WEILL NOT BACK OFF FROM A VIRTUAL CHALLENGE

 

 **Tsundere Carrot:** And this is where we should all just exit and leave them be, for fear of our lives.

 

 **Vanilla:** i agree. good luck kagami-kun.

 

 **Tsundere Carrot** and **Vanilla** have logged out of **Generation of Miracles**

 

 **Kisses!~:** Well well, I think I should be going too. Have fun, guys!~

 

 **Kisses!~** has logged out of **Generation of Miracles**

 

 **Food:** food will crush u all.

 

 **Food:** i think i will go find some food. all this typing made me hungry… again.

 

 **Ball:** gOod IDEa!! cant wait to leave

 

 **Food** and **Ball** have logged out of **Generation of Miracles**

 

 **Akashi:** Taiga, prepare yourself. I have your address.

 

 **Tiger Power:** I WILL NOT BACK DOWN

 

 **Tiger Power:** also thats??? kinda creepy??

 

 **Akashi:** Who are you calling creepy?

 

 **Tiger Power:** n-no1!!!!

 

 **Tiger Power:** uh

 

 **Tiger Power:** since everyone

 

 **Tiger Power:** has logged out…

 

 **Tiger Power** has logged out of **Generation of Miracles**

 

 **Akashi:** You can run but you can’t hide.

 

 **Akashi** has logged out of **Generation of Miracles**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are open, comment if there's anything you want to see in here! Though we may or may not write them, ideas are always great!


End file.
